Popple
Sir Popplafane, Last of the Toclafane, commonly known as Popple or The Shadow Thief, is a bean from the future that traveled to the present using Doctor Who's technology. He appeared in Mario & Luigi:Super Star Shmaga as a minor character after travelling back in time by kidnapping Shadow the Hedgehog in the future (yes, it's confusing, but bear with me). Later, after the events of Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time, he and the rest of the Toclafane drove the Shroobs to extinction. After that, Popple found a job working for George W. Bush in George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. Coming to the Mushroom Kingdom Popple initially came to the Mushroom Kingdom through a time portal that was caused by a malfunction of Doctor Who's technology. He had made a name for himself in the future as the Shadow Thief, gaining his title by kidnapping the future versions of Shadow Mario, Shadow Kirby, and Shadow the Hedgehog. His only motivation for doing so was the procurement of money, making him almost as greedy as Mr. Krabs or Wario. While the rest of the Toclafane were busy killing the Shroobs and being defeated by Wario and Doctor Who, Popple had hidden in the shadows (ironically) and accidentally traveled back in time. The only reason Popple had time-traveled was because Shadow the Hedgehog had woken up from his suffocating coma and was thrashing around in Popple's sack, activating Shadow's very own Chaos Control powers. Strangely enough, this caused Popple and the inhabitants of his sack to travel back in time, arriving during the events of Mario & Luigi: Super Star Shmaga. Luckily for Popple, if he had not accidentally traveled back in time, he would have died along with the rest of the Toclafane. In Mario & Luigi: Super Star Shmaga In Mario & Luigi: Super Star Shmaga, Popple changes his name from Sir Popplafane to Popple to avoid being recognized. Throughout the entire shame, Popple tries to steal more stuff while helping a friend named Rookie, who looked like a "shadow" version of Bowser. Thinking that Rookie was "Shadow Bowser", Popple tried to kidnap him at first by stuffing his sack over Rookie's head, but Rookie accidentally ate Shadow and lightened Popple's load considerably. Thus, Popple and Rookie became the best of friends. Even so, Popple had lost about a decade of his life, living from the past to the present, but he managed to get a job at the Black House, which led to his appearance in George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. In George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures In George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures, Popple is a trickster who pretends to be George W. Bush's friend. He has the ability to grant wishes, and always grants whichever wish George W. Bush makes...but with a twist. For example, in the episode "George and the Bean Stalk", Baby Bush loses his lollipop but accepts a magic bean from Popple as consolation. Then, Popple gives him some fertilizer to wash it down, causing the beanstalk to grow out of Baby Bush's stomach, kill the nearby Dora the Explorer, and knock him unconscious. Now, is it any wonder that nobody watches that dumb show? Category:Guys Category:Guys that taste so good Category:Thiefs